


Lost to the Fae

by Billcipher111



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit Sanders Angst, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Fairy AU, Fairy Tale Style, Human AU, M/M, Sad Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), The Fae, fairy patton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billcipher111/pseuds/Billcipher111
Summary: Ethan is cast out by his village from a young age. After a life filled with torment he decides that being taken away by they Fae would be better than dieing like a hunted rabbit.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 9
Kudos: 111





	1. Hunted in the Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: sidespromptblog @Tumbler
> 
> Hello! I am an idiot and messed up my timeline a bit! I was going to have it set in medieval times but then an important plot point required non medieval technology, So I said fuck it. The time period id before electricity and that's all you need to know.

In a time long ago when lush forests would brim with mystery and magic, there was a young boy, almost 11, who lived in a small village. The boy was quiet, smart, and resourceful. But to the townsfolk, he was cursed. A demon child. A witch. A Deceitful bing. A bad omen sent from the gods.

This young boy was named Ethan. And the reason he was cursed? Simply because of his looks. Eathen suffered from heterochromia, Vitiligo, and was born with unusually sharp canines. One of these ailments would have the townsfolk wary of him, but to possess all three? Surely he was cursed, they thought.

Seeing as the townsfolk never liked him, he spent most of his time reading and exploring the vast forest that bordered his village. Not many would travel threw those woods off the path in fear of goblins, troles, and the fae, but after years of reading and studying the many mythical creatures who called those woods home, Ethan could travel them safely. Sure it was dangerous, but he found fun in the thrill. Just another reason for the townsfolk to hate him.

His own parents didn't even like him. Treating him more like a slave than a son.

Then they had a bad spring harvest. The townsfolk grew angrier at him, believing that their unfortunate luck was brought to them by the gods as a punishment for allowing such an abomination to live in there town. Then a storm that caused their rivers to flood, drowning some of there livestock. Then the drought...

One after another the town was struck with bad luck and tragedy, causing them to turn to Ethan with more and more anger and abuse with each passing catastrophe. They the chief's youngest daughter fell sick...

The town then began to turn on Eathen's parents as well, for bringing such a monster into this world and allowing him to stay. His parents knew what had to be done.

* * *

Eathen quietly hid his satchel with his books and journal behind an old barrel as he returned home from another day exploring the forest. It was late, and he hoped that his parents were asleep to spare himself another beating for something that couldn't have possibly been his fault.

When he opened the door, the whole house was pitch black, only being illuminated by the moonlight that shone threw the open door. Exited that his parents were asleep, Ethan left the door open so he could see the food cupboard, hoping to get something to eat without waking his parents. He hasn't eating anything but some forest berries and some bread for the last week.

Taking his first step inside the house, hearing the creaking of the floorboards beneath his feet is when he first realized something was wrong. It was... Quiet. This wasn't his first time coming home in the late of the night, far from it actually. But it was the first time coming home in the late of the night and not earing the familiar sound of his father snoring deeply in his bed.

Hearing another creek against the floorboards that definitely wasn't him, he jumped and turned to look deeper into the house. An that's when he saw it, the familiar glint of moonlight shining against metal. The metal barrel of his father's gun. Witch was pointed directly at him.

With a yelp, Ethan turned directly around and darted out the door with the loud bang of gunfire hitting were he was previously standing. Grabbing his bag in a hurry He darted of towards the woods at a fast pace, hearing the familiar sounds of his father cussing and ranting along with another gunshot behind him. After some running, he thought he might have gotten away. He was deeper in the woods than most would be willing to go without a trail or light, so there would be no way his father would follow him this far, right?

He was wrong. As another gunshot wrung out, Ethan was immediately filled with an awful burning pain in his shoulder. He let out a pained and mangled scream as he fell to the forest floor. It hurt so badly. All of the beating he has gotten and all of the torture he received over the years, building his pain tolerance, had nothing on this horrendous pain. He was scared, feeling like he might die. But a small nagging feeling in the back of his head told him 'if you stay here and don't move, you will die'

With a whimper, he forced himself to his feet, breathing heavily to try and stop the world from spinning. Putting pressure on his wound in hopes to not bleed out, Ethan continued to run threw the forest. 

He didn't know what to do or where to go as he ran deeper and deeper into the woods, shouts behind him and occasional bullets flying past. With all of his, somewhat limited, knowledge on mythical creatures and his extensive knowledge of these woods, Ethan came up with a somewhat risky plan.

While exploring the woods, he once found a fairy ring. He knew the legends, every idiot did. Enter the fairy circle and the fae will take you away, never to be seen from again. It was dangerous and risky. But anything, anything, is better than being stuck in an old village that has beaten and tortured him every time something inconvenienced them. Anything was better than being beaten, harassed, cussed out, degraded, mocked and not being given basic human rights just for living. Anything was better than being hunted in the dead of night by his own abusive father.

His running slowly turned into a stumble as his vision started to blur. The only thing keeping him going at this point was pure adrenalin, having lost a lot of blood and not eaten anything more than some berries and a few slices of bread for more than a week. But he couldn't stop now. He was so close.

His breath caught in this through and his eyes watered out of happiness and relief as he stumbled upon a familiar clearing that he had sketched in his journal many times. A small circle of mushrooms, surrounded by wildflowers and fireflies in this dead of night. Without a second thought, he ran and placed his feet firmly within the circle of fungi. And for a moment, nothing happened. Ethan's heart quickly speed up as he feared this was just another legend and he was doomed to die in these forests.

And then, a small blue floating light came in to view. Even with everything being as blurry as it was, Ethan could make out an incredible amount of detail. It looked humanoid but stood at a hight of around five inches tall and it seemed to be dressed in a mixture of cloth leaves and flower petals. It even had a few tiny flowers in its hair, said tiny flowers still looking quite big on the small creature. 

For a moment, Ethan was so amazed and in awe, he could no longer feel the pain in his arm or hear the shouts coming closer from in the forest as he stared at the glowing creature. Shyly, Ethan gave a wave to the small creature. The fairy, seaming confused, waved back. It then began to look him over curiously before its gaze was drawn to Ethan's injured shoulder, the fairy began panic worrying for the child, witch confused Ethan. Its tiny, unintelligible, ringing voice filled Ethan's ears.

All to soon the reality of the situation came back to him. The pain in his arm, the shouts in the forest, the all to close booms of gunfire. He could hardly breathe as he began to plead with the fairy. "Please," He begged, "Help me. He's going to kill me, PLease! I don't want to die!" He said, looking over his shoulder in fear of his father sneaking up behind him while he wasn't looking.

The fairy looked shocked and fearful for the boy. Grabbing one of Ethan's fingers with his small hands, the fairy began to lead Ethan away, taking him to who knows where. Ethan didn't care, he was all too happy to follow. But the snaping of some twigs caught his attention.

Turning his head, his heart stopped as the sight of his father's gun that was pointed directly at him. He didn't even have enough time to move as he watched his father pull the trigger. A flash of light filled his vision and his ears rang as he stood in shock for a moment before he felt his knees give way. All he felt was pain and all he could hear were the concerned ringing shouts of the fairy. He tried to get up so he could leave with the fairy, leave far, far, from this place, but everything ached and he couldn't feel his arms and everything began to fade as the world seemed to disappear from his view.

One of the last things he could hear was more gunshots and the horrified screams of his father and the tearing of flesh as everything seemed to fade away.

* * *

"-Oh Logi, it was so horrible. He was so young. And that mean, mean, human had actually fired at him with that awful exploding device!" A voice said sadly.

"I know love, I know. It must have been awful. I'm so sorry that you both had to experience that."

"He's just a baby Logi," The voice sniffled, seemingly bringing itself to tears, "Humans like that make me sick. How dare they treat there young like that."

"Shhh... It's ok." The other, calmer voice comforted.

"He's around Virgil's age too. I just don't understand how someone could do something like that."

Ethan squirmed slightly as he began to wake. Everything hurt and he didn't know where he was and he was still so tired.

"That human was despicable and-"

"Love, quiet, he's waking."

"Oh," The voice said quietly. He heard quiet footsteps near were he was laying and a hand softly rake threw his hair. "Its ok, kiddo. You're safe. Go back to sleep. You're still hurt." The voice said as it began to sing some foreign lullaby. Quickly all his pain was forgotten as Ethan began to drift back into a deep sleep.

* * *

The next time he almost woke up was when he heard three new voices quietly whispering and muttering.

"You do it."

"No, you do it." Two voices yelled back and forth in a whisper.

"No ill do it!" A third voice yelled, causing the other two to violently shush him.

"Quiet! If you wake him up, my dads will find out were in here! Then well get in big trouble!" The softest voice whisper-yelled.

"Yeah! Quiet Remus!" Another voice added.

"Don't tell me what to do!" The Loud voice said before something began to poke his cheek.

"What does it feel like?"

"Like skin. What else dip shits."

"What about the different colored parts?"

The piking moved to a different part of his face, "Still feels like skin."

"Cool."

Eathen groaned slightly as the voices and the thing, presumably a finger, continued to poke him. The three voices gasped. "His teeth!" The quiet on said in amazement.

"Is he a vampire!?" Another asked.

"There is only one way to find out!" The loud one said before footsteps were heard walking away. Everything was quiet and he was poked a few more times before the footsteps returned. He then felt something gross be rubbed on his arm. "Welp the garlic did nothing. He just has sharp teeth."

"That's still really cool."

"I know ri-"

"Boy's!" A familiar voice whisper yelled. The calmer one from earlier.

The three voices gasped and all went into different directions as Ethan began to fall back asleep.


	2. New Surroundings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan wakes up to a new and strange environment.

"We shouldn't be in here," A quiet voice spoke, "Remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah, your dad's were mad that we were touching it," A voice laughed, "Well we're not going to touch it this time!"

"Yeah! So everything's going to be fine, Virge!"

"Maybe...But dad said we shouldn't even be in here! And pop's said we might get grounded!" He worried.

Ethan groaned slightly at the sound, eyes cracking open slightly. It was bright. Turning his head a bit he could see three other people in the same room as him. But they... weren't people... The all had pointed ears and colorful wings. they seemed to be around his age, if not a bit older. "But your dads cant ground us! They're not our dads!" The one dressed in red and white cloths and flowers said.

The one dressed in green and black was bouncing on his heals agreeing with the former. " _Mh-hm_!"

"But dad will tell your brother and then your brother will ground you," The fairy dressed in dark purples and blacks said.

Slowly, Ethan moved into a sitting position on the bed, a dull pain aching in his stomach and arms, crossing his legs and watching the other three who have yet to notice him. The room looked strange, and the walls seemed...weird. There were herbs a plants everywere, there was also a large about of bookshelves filled with books, far more than his village had ever owned. And the bed he was on seemed to mainly be made out of cotton. This room appeared to be some sort of spare office space of some kind. His old torn cloth of a shirt had also been replaced with a new, soft, white shirt.

"Your dads won't even find out, we just have to be quiet!" The green dressed one said, "And besides! I wanted to look at the human some more! I've never seen one before!" He complained.

"None of us have, idiot!" The red one said to the other, who appeared to be his brother.

"Do all humans have teeth and skin like that?" The purple one asked, "It looks so cool."

Without thinking, Ethan said, "No, only me."

The three froze in shock and quickly turned to stare at Ethan who was now just sitting on the bed, cross-legged. After a few moments of silence the smaller, purple fairy screamed and ran out of the room making the green one laugh. "Wow! I thought you were dead!" The red-dressed fairy said in amazement.

Eathen squirmed as he sat, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. "No." He said softly, "I'm alive... I think..."

After laughing, The green fairy bounded over to him and held out his hand, "I'm Remus!"

Eathen flinched at the sudden movement, all too used to sudden movements meaning he was about to be hit, but after seeing that the fairy meant no harm, shake his hand. "Hi."

"You look funny!" Remus said and Ethan shrunk in on himself a bit, "I like it!" Well, that was new.

"Y-...You do?"

"Yeah! I-"

"Oh my! You really are awake!" The blue Fairy Ethan recognized from the forest said as he entered the room with a darker blue fairy and the little purple fairy behind them. "How are you feeling dear?" He asked.

"Sore..." Ethan said as he tried no to move too much.

"You must also be quite hungry," The darker blue fairy said, "Patton, love, how about you and the kids go prepare some dinner and I will change his bandages." He suggested.

The blue fairy, Patton, looked hesitant but agreed. "Alright, dear. Come on kiddos! Let's go!"

Remus and the red fairy groaned while the purple fairy quickly followed Patton out of the room. "I'm roman by the way!" The red one shouted out before leaving.

The dark blue fairy then grabbed some bandages then slowly got infront of Ethan, as to not startle him. "My name is Logan. Is it ok if I help you get your shirt off so I can change your bandages, or would you like to do it yourself?" Logan asked.

Ethan, moved around for a minute, trying to see if he could move enough to get the shirt off but it hurt too much. "Can you...help me please." He asked quietly.

Logan nodded and got to work carefully removing Ethan's shirt as to not hurt the boy further. "Once Patton and the others are done, Patton will bring your dinner in hear. It probably won't be much more than some broth and bread, so you don't upset your stomach." Logan said, "But you do know what will happen if you chose to eat it, don't you?" Logan asked as he carefully began to unwrap Ethan's old bandages.

Eathen nodded, feeling kind of sick at the sight of his wounds. "I know..."

"Then I presume you know what will happen if you tell us your name, correct."

Eathen nodded his head, "Yeah."

Logan nodded as he lightly cleaned the wound, "Good. your smart, but don't worry, we won't take advantage of the situation if you do decide to tell us your name, some other faries might but they would be cruel and heartless to do so." Logan said. "You're a very brave kid, You're around 11 or 12, right?" He asked.

"10..."

Logans face darkened slightly and Ethan feared he had done something wrong. "I'm sorry that this had to happen to you at such a young age. Is there anything you'd prefer to be called if not your name?"

Ethan shrugged. It's not like he had anything else than the insults that were thrown at him by the village people or his parents. "The village people called me a deceitful demon child, So maybe Deceit?" Ethan suggested, not really knowing anything else.

Logan tensed again, and Ethan could have sworn he looked angry. He was about to backtrack and apologize for whatever he did wrong but logan had spoken first, "Deceit? Are you sure that's what you're most comfortable with?" Hesitantly Ethan nodded, "Alright then," Logan said as he finished bandaging Ethan up, "How does that feel, Deceit? Are they too tight?" He asked.

Eathen moved his arms a bit, feeling the bandaged that was wrapped around his arm and torso, "No, they're good, thank you."

Logan nodded as he helped Ethan put his shirt back on, "Deceit if you don't mind me asking, why did the people in your village say such horrendous things about you?"

Eathen shrugged, using his good hand to point at his face, "They didn't like how I looked...It scared them..."

Logan looked confused, "What do you mean they didn't like how you looked? You look fine to me." Logan said.

Ethan gave him a confused look. "Don't my eyes or my teeth or my skin look weird to you?" He asked.

Logan shooked his head no, "I'd say the only strange thing I can find about your appearance would be your ears, but it is normal for humans to lack pointed ears, yes?" Logan asked. "I have never seen a real human, admittedly. Not many do. But I have read about them." he said,

"Humans typically, but not always, come in two genders, The most common being male and female. They also come in a multitude of shapes and colors. There can be humans with darker skin or a lighter skin tone and many in between. It's not like that for fairies, so I figured your physical traits are bound to be somewhat normal within humans. I apologize if I was misinformed." Logan answered.

Ethan sat there for a moment before asking a question, "What did you mean that it was different for faries?"

Logan smiled as be begun to speak, it appeared he liked to tall about new topics with others. "Each type of fairy had distinct characteristics to help them blend into there environment. Tree fairies tend to have darker skin so that they are not as easily spotted flying around in the forest. Dark fairies who tend to take on a darker color pallet and pale skin in favor of traveling and being out at night,"

"Water sprites tend to be quite a pail or a light blue in color so that their skin resembles light gleaming off the water, making them hard to spot in the day time, when they are mostly out. Then there are sun spirited who have a more tanned skin from living high up in the treetops where the sun shines the highest, they tend to wear green as to hid better in the leaves when they need. Then there are the flower fairies, which are a more colorful spices, everything from there glow to there wings shines with color as to easily blend in with the flowers, but that makes them easier to spot in any other environment."

Eathen looked like he was having a bit of a hard time absorbing the information. It wasn't hard to learn, but it was just a lot at once. "So... what type are you?" Eathen asked, hoping he wasn't crossing any line.

"I am what is know as a cross, or crossbreed, which means I am half one type, half another. I am half Flower fairy and Water sprite. Patton, my husband, Is a flower fairy and our son Virgil is a dark fairy. Roman and Remus are both flower fairies."

"Cool," he said. 

"It is indeed, but if you don't mind, might I ask you a bit about humans?" Logan asked.

Before Ethan could answer, Patton came into the room holding a tray of food. "Now dear, you can interrogate the pore boy after he eats." Patton chuckled. "You should go and eat too, ill watch him."

Logan groaned in disappointment, "Yes dear." He grumbled slightly making Patton laugh. Giving Patton a kiss on the cheek, Logan left the room to go eat and watch the other children.

Ethan flinched slightly as Patton handed him the tray. In the tray, there was some bread, some berries, and a bowl of some kind of soup. It smelled good. "Thank you," Ethan said quietly as he took a bite of the soup. It tasted good too. "It's really good," He said as he tried to pace himself, only now realizing just how hungry he was.

Patton laughed, "Thank you! I'm glad you like it!" After a few moments of silence to allow Ethan to eat, Patton spoke again, "How are you feeling? That must have been a tough situation for you to go threw."

Ethan shrugged, "It was...not too good... But I'm fine. Father has done worse than try to kill me."

Patton looked angry and his wings fluttered in rage, "That... _despicable man w_ as your father?" Patton asked. Ethan softly nodded, not wanting to say anything to make Patton mad at him. "I am so, _so_ sorry that you had to go threw all of that. But that...man won't be able to hurt you anymore." Patton said, a tone of certainty in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Ethan asked. 

Patton smirked, "Yes. Your safe here. I won't let anything harm you ever again." He said, "But is there anything I could call you?" Patton asked.

"Deceit..."

"Well... Deceit, I promise your safe here." Patton said, running his hair threw Ethan's hair.

Ethan laned into Patton's touch, not used to feeling kind touches. After finishing his meal, Ethan spoke, "So... what's going to happen to me now?" He asked as Patton took his empty tray.

Patton hummed in thought for a moment, "Well," He said, "I'm not too sure, Logan would know better, but we would go talk to the king and see what happens from there. Possibly work on making you a halfling in the future." He said.

Ethan looked at him confused, "Make me a halfling?"

"Oh," Patton said, "You probably would know about that, sorry." He said, "There are two types of halflings, Ones that are born that way, or ones that are 'adopted' into a different species. The process is different for each species. It will probably take a few weeks to become a fairy halfling, though. It will probably start with your ears starting to come to a point," Patton punctuated by tapping Ethan's ear, "Then your glow, and your wings. It would probably take a while for your wings to be ready for flight. And logan will no doubtedly want to teach you magic." Patton said.

"Really?" Ethan asked him hesitantly. That sounded like a lot of fun.

"Yeppers!" Patton chirped happily, "Do you feel good enough to walk?" Patton asked.

Ethan looked hesitant but nodded. With Patton's help. It hurt, but he'd manage. Patton helped him out of the room and into the living room/dining room, or what Ethan assumed it was. This room/s were also decorated with flowers and other flora. It must be a fairy thing.

Logan was eating at a table made of a large empty spool of thread with tiny toadstool chares while watching the other three kids who were talking and playing around. "Kids!" Patton said, gaining the kid's attention. "Come over here and introduce yourselves to Deceit!" 

Remus was the first one over, Roman and Virgil following behind. "Hi!" He yelled, making Ethan flinch.

"Remus, kiddo, calm down please," Patton scolded. "Deceit, kiddo, this is Remus, younger brother to the King." Patton introduced.

"So you're a prince?" Deceit asked.

"Mh-hm! I'm 12 and older than Roman by an hour! My older brother was friends with uncle Pat and Logan! And now he watches us when Thomas is busy with king things! Did you know that Thomas is almost two hundred years old already! Isn't that cool! I can't wait to be that old! You look funny! I like your teeth! Why are your eyes different colors?! Why-"

"Remus!" Roman said shoving his brother slightly. "Ignore him. He likes to overshare and talks a lot-"

"That would be both of you," The purple fairy, assumable Virgil, said while hiding behind Roman.

"Shut up Virgie!"

"Yeah, _Virgie"_ Remus mocked.

"Shut up, Re!" Roman said, "Anyway, I'm Prince Roman! The scaredy-cat behind me is Virgil! He's 11!" He said.

"Hi." Virgil.said shyly.

"Deceit will be staying with us for now on," Patton said, "Be sure to treat him kindly."

"Ok!" Said loudly, "Let's play!" He said, grabbing Ethan's arm and dragging him off to play.

"Be easy on him!" Patton worried.

Ethan's life is going to be very different from now on...


	3. Small Wings Can't Carry Much Weight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan and Remus almost die. Its Remus' fault.

It took Ethan a while to adjust, obviously, but it was still strange.

Patton and Logan were so nice to him. It was a strange change to what he was used to. Virgil was nice but hesitant. He seemed strangely cautious around him. Patton had told him that Virgil just needed a little time to get to know him, then they'd be acting like brothers in no time. Brothers. That was also a strange concept to Ethan. Being an only child his whole life and then suddenly having an older brother was strange.

Speaking of strange! The Twins. They were both very energetic and excitable, Remus more so. They were a little much, but they meant well. Even when Remus almost accidentally killed him.

Apparently, most fairy homes were built in large mushrooms on the sides of trees. Remus, forgetting that Ethan didn't have wings, tried to take Ethan out of the house to go play on the forest floor. And Remus' wings weren't strong enough to hold both of them.

Luckily Patton was there and was able to grab both of them before they fell. He could tell that life was going to be more fun for now on.

* * *

Ethan has lived with the fairies for a bit over a week at this point. Patton and Logan were both out of the house doing grown-up things, leaving Ethan and Virgil home alone. Ethan was reading one of Logan's many books while Virgil was drawing on the floor. Ethan and Virgil haven't really talked much since Ethan had shown up. Ethan, desperate to not have any more people hate him, decides to strike up a conversation.

"What are you drawing?"

Virgil shrugged and hid his picture with his arm. "Nothing..."

"oh..." Ethan said shyly as he stuck his nose back in his book.

Virgil, starting to feel bad, asked Ethan a question. "What book are you reading?"

"Oh, uh," Ethan stuttered nervously, "Its a history book about fairies. I figured if I'm going to be living here for now on I might as well learn a bit."

Virgil looked impressed, "Cool. I'm drawing roman" Virgil said moving his arm and showing Ethan the picture under his arm. It was kind of sloppy but it was obviously Roman standing on a rock while holding a sword with little monster doodles in the background. "That's cool!" Ethan said, closing his book and moving to get a better view of Virgil's drawing.

Virgil blushed a strange purple color, "Oh its nothing..." He said, hiding his face in his sleeves.

"No! It looks really cool! It looks just like Roman!" Ethan insisted, "Do you have any more?" He asked.

"I do but they're really bad..."

"Can I see them please?" Ethan asked. Hesitantly, Virgil stood up and ran off into his room. After a few minutes of rummaging, Virgil returns with a folder of loose paper. Shyly Virgil hands over the folder and lets Ethan look threw it. Ethan flipped threw the pages in awe. They were really good, all drawings of people. Ethan could never draw people, only scenery, so he was in amazement at how good these drawings were.

There was a lot of drawings of Roman.

"These are really good!" Ethan said. 

"No there not." Virgil insisted, "They're just drawing, I probably could have done better..."

"But these are great! I can never draw people! These look amazing!"

"You draw?" Virgil asked, partly trying to get the attention off of his own work.

Ethan nodded, "A little, in my journal. It's mostly scenery and plants. A few animals too." He shrugged, "Being in the forest so often makes that pretty easy."

"I always have a hard time drawing backgrounds and animals..." Virgil paused, "Can... can I see?"

Ethan nodded, "Yeah! I just have to go get my journal!" Ethan said. As he went to get up, stinging pain shot threw his shoulder and back as he tried to get up. "ack-"

"Don't get up!" Virgil insisted, making sure that Ethan stayed sitting. "ill get it!" Virgil insisted, running to Ethan's new room. After grabbing his journal from off the bed he ran back over and handed it to Ethan, "Here you go, Deceit!" Virgil said, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine! Thank you!" Ethan said as he flipped threw the book before opening it up to a page to hand to Virgil. "Here you go!"

Virgil looked at it in awe as he stared at the realistically drawn flowers and plants with the scenery of the forest, "You drew this? They look so realistic!" He gushed.

Ethan shrugged, "Well spending a lot of time in the forest has its advantages." He said, "But I really like how you can draw people! I wish I could draw people like that."

Virgil blushed, "How about... You teach me how to draw animals and plants and backgrounds and stuff and I show you how to draw people?" He asked.

Ethan nodded excitedly, "That sounds like so much fun! Let's do it!"

\----

"Kiddos! were home" Patton announced as he flew in the front door with logan following behind. It was dark when they got home, spending a long day working then shopping quickly before they came home. Both of them were holding woven baskets with a mixture of food and cloth and other materials. When they got no answer they had started to get worried, but those worries quickly died down once they entered the living room. Patton had to cover his mouth with his free hand to muffle his laughter and Logan could hardly keep the smile from off of his face.

On the floor, surrounded by scattered papers that had been drawn on, was Virgil and Ethan, asleep. It looks like they fell asleep while drawing, a mixture of ink and pencil led smudged on there hands and faces. 

Logan took Patton's baskets along with his own and moved them into the kitchen before helping Patton move the kids into there rooms to rest peacefully till dinner. Before making dinner, Patton carefully picked up the scattered pieces of artwork from off the floor. There was many drawing of what appeared to be flowers and trees, some of them looked like roman, kind of. It was a little hard to tell what each drawing was, but they were all very impressive for children's drawings.

* * *

Ethans lived with the others for six weeks now. His shoulder and back had been healing slowly, but they are starting to feel better. Today Logan was gone to work, whatever jobs fairies had, and Patton was watching them. But this time Roman and Remus were staying over.

Roman was nice but seemed to hang out with Virgil more. Remus, on the other hand, had taken a strange liking to Ethan. They would play games and talk and do anything. Remus basically made any and every excuse to hang around Ethan. "-And then me and Roman rode the Rat! It was so much fun! Then we found some wild strawberries! We ate so much that we couldn't eat dinner!" He said, telling Ethan a story.

"Really?" Ethan asked as he practiced his people drawing while Remus talked to him.

"Yeah!" He yelled excitedly, "It was great! You should have seen the time me and Roman found that blueberry bush! We managed to bring one home and Patton made a GIANT pie! It was so yummy! I tried to tame a bee so I could keep it as a pet but Thomas said I couldn't keep it!" Remus said.

"It sounds really nice out there," Ethan said, "I kind of wish I could see."

Remus pouted as he thought before he realized. What's stopping him? The outside world wasn't that far away! They could totally go out and hang! Mayne even Roman and Virgil could come and it would be an adventure! "That's It!" Remus jumped up excitedly. Before Ethan could ask what he was talking about Remus, carefully, scooped Ethan up into his arms and ran over to the door, "Hold on Deceit! Were going to go on an adventure!" He yelled out as he fluttered his wings and jumped out the door. Ethan yelled, clinging onto Remus. Remus grunted slightly as his wings struggled to hold both of there weight, even with Ethan being as underweight as he was. Slowly, they began to fall, faster and faster. Ethan began to panic but Remus was quick to reassure him, "It's ok! It's ok! This is fine!"

This was not fine.

Remus held his breath, worried about the fall, but they suddenly stopped falling. "What were you kids doing!?" A very panicked Patton asked.

"I wanted to take de on an adventure," Remus explained.

"You know your wings aren't strong enough to carry many things other than yourself!" He scolded as he brought them back up and into the house. "You both could have gotten very hurt! Or worse!"

"Sorry, Pat..." Remus pouted.

"Sorry..." Ethan added weakly.

Patton sighed. He felt bad for scolding them but what they did was very dangerous. "It's alright. But you need to understand it's going to take some more time till Deceit can go out and play like you, Virgil, and roman do." He said, carefully sitting the kids down. "We can take him to see your brother till he is completely healed, Even then it will take a while till he gets his wings." He said. Patton's heart almost broke at the sad, kicked puppy expressions they were giving him. He couldn't just leave them like this! "Heres the deal," Patton said, "If you both agree to be patient and play inside, I could make you some snacks! Some cookies, maybe?"

"Yeah!" Remus cheered.

"Alright," Patton said, "Be good!" He said, leaving into the kitchen.

After a few moments of silence, Remus burst into laughter. It must have been contagious because soon enough Ethan was laughing so hard it began to hurt.

* * *

Its been two months and Ethan was almost completely healed, which was a shock to hear. Apparently, Faries had a really good medical system.

Ethan has learned a lot. Apparently, Logan was a scholar and a part-time teacher. With his line of work, he had never really gone too far outside of the flower fairy kingdom. Patton, on the other hand, was primarily a stay at home dad, on occasion he would leave the house for a few hours at a time but neither Ethan, the twins, or Virgil knew why. Right now Patton was gone while logan was here watching them.

And they were incredibly bord.

"Uuuggggggghhhhhhh....." Remus groaned underneath the dogpile. They were all laying on the floor, Remus on the bottom, Roman crossed over him, Virgil curled up on Roman, And Ethan leaning on the pile. "What do you guys going to do..." He groaned out.

"I don't know." Virgil wined, "We can't go out and play, De can't come with us."

"What if he could?" Roman asked before pausing. "What if he could!" Roman shouted out excitedly, sitting up while putting more pressure on his brother's stomach and knocking the others off of him.

"Get your big but off of me!" Remus complained, shoving Roman off.

"No, but think about it!" Roman jumped up, all excited. "What if we could take Dee out to play!"

"Then we would go out and play?" Virgil said like Roman was stupid.

"Then let's take De out!" Roman insisted.

"But are wings aren't strong enough." Remus said, "I would know, we almost died dumb ass."

"Shut it! I meant let's take Deceit down there. Together!" Roman insisted. "If one of us isn't strong enough, all three of us should be able to easily take Ethan down there to play!"

Remus jumped up excitedly at the idea, "That sounds amazing!" Roman gushed proudly at the praise. Remus, not wanting to wait any longer, Grabbed Ethan into his arms and rushed over to the door.

"We're going out to play dad!" Virgil yelled as he helped Roman and Remus carry Ethan down. 

Logan didn't seem to bother as he read his book, knowing what the kids were up to. They weren't exactly quiet. "Alright! Be careful! And don't go tormenting that spider again! She let you go last time but you might not be that lucky this time!" He warned. He knew that she wouldn't hurt them, seeing as she only ate bugs and small frogs, but they wouldn't bother her if they were scared of the consequences.

"Ok, Dad!" Virgil yelled back as they carried Ethan down.

Once they were down to the forest floor, Ethan looked around in amazement. All of the trees and plants looked so different from this hight. As he was looking around Remus suddenly grabbed Ethan's hand and started to run, dragging Ethan behind him. "Come on! I go so many things I want to show you!"

"Wait up!" Roman yelled out dragging Virgil behind him. "This is going to be so much fun!"


End file.
